Talk:Ammunition
Divided between games I think each game should have separate page for the ammo, like augmentation pages, or have them divided into three game sections here. I was planning on adding HR ammo to the list, but first I want to discuss this through. So yeah, do we divide the ammo into three pages, or add HR ones here? -S- 16:59, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :separate them please. Also take out universal ammo and give it it's own page. Dorgles 17:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Here is an overview page about all ammo existing in the Deus Ex universe so we need to put them all in this page, but also, all ammo need their proper page, like Universal ammo. Itachou [~talk~] 17:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :So this is all the known ammo in the Deus Ex universe? Well there still needs a page for ammo of the original Deus Ex. Eddo36 18:52, September 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm working on that one, just need a couple more screens of ammo descriptions in-game. ---S- 19:12, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Here are the descriptions.Eddo36 20:44, September 7, 2011 (UTC) - 10mm AMMO Description: With their combination of high stopping power and low recoil, pistols chambered for the 10mm round have become the sidearms of choice for paramilitary forces around the world. - 7.62x51mm AMMO Description: The 7.62x51mm (NATO) round was chiefly used by anti-terrorist units equipped with assault rifles for close-quarters combat until its widespread adoption among national security forces requiring enhanced combat responsiveness made it ubiquitous. - 20mm HE AMMO Description: The 20mm high-explosive round complements the standard 7.62x51mm assault rifle by adding the capability to clear small rooms, foxholes, and blind corners using an underhand launcher. - 12 GAUGE BUCKSHOT SHELLS Description: Standard 12 gauge shotgun shell; very effective for close-quarters combat against soft targets, but useless against body armor. - 12 GAUGE SABOT SHELLS Description: A 12 gauge shotgun shell surrounding a solid core of tungsten that can punch through all but the thickest hardened steel armor at close range; however, its ballistic profile will result in minimal damage to soft targets. - 30.06 AMMO Description: Its high velocity and accuracy have made sniper rifles using the 30.06 round the preferred tool of individuals requiring 'one shot, one kill' for over fifty years. - DARTS Description: The mini-crossbow dart is a favored weapon for many 'wet' operations; however, silent kills require a high degree of skill. - TRANQUILIZER DARTS Description: A mini-crossbow dart tipped with a succinylcholine-variant that causes complete skeletal muscle relaxation, effectively incapacitating a target in a non-lethal manner. - FLARE DARTS Description: Mini-crossbow flare darts use a slow-burning incendiary device, ignited on impact, to provide illumination of a targeted area. - PROD CHARGER Description: A portable charging unit for the riot prod. - NAPALM CANISTER Description: A pressurized canister of jellied gasoline for use with flamethrowers. The canister is double-walled to minimize accidental detonation caused by stray bullets during a firefight. -- Sam Carter - ROCKETS Description: A gyroscopically stabilized rocket with limited onboard guidance systems for in-flight course corrections. Engineered for use with the GEP gun. - WP ROCKETS Description: The white-phosphorous rocket, or 'wooly peter', was designed to expand the mission profile of the GEP gun. While it does minimal damage upon detonation, the explosion will spread a cloud of particularized white phosphorus that ignites immediately upon contact with the air. - PLASMA CLIP Description: A clip of extruded, magnetically-doped plastic slugs that can be heated and delivered with devastating effect using the plasma gun. - PEPPER CARTRIDGE Description: 'ANTIGONE pepper spray will incapacitate your attacker in UNDER TWO SECONDS. ANTIGONE -- better BLIND than DEAD. NOTE: Keep away from children under the age of five. Contents under pressure. 10mm Auto? Low Recoil? The section for 10mm auto remarks that it is "low recoil". The real-world FBI devloped the .40 S&W cartridge (10x22mm, 3mm shorter than 10mm auto) for the very reason that 10mm auto had too much recoil for its agents to handle effectively. In short, 10mm auto is well known for its recoil...not for its lack thereof. 21:59, March 31, 2013 (UTC)